


And Time's Forever Frozen, Still

by Aeiouna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10275578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: "We keep this love in a photograph. We made these memories for ourselves.""Wait for me to come home."





	1. Mount Lanakila Falls and Celadon City Fountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abarero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/gifts).



> Title and summary shamelessly stolen from "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran

Lillie stopped off at Bill's house for a break in between the sixth and seventh gyms. She also wanted to check in on Lusamine and sleep in her own bed for a change. She had been staying at Bill's while they were in Kanto so Lusamine didn't have to travel at all, and Lillie didn't have to travel far to be with her.

She dropped her bag on the table and greeted Bill with a hug. He had become like a second father to her. "Hey Bill, how are you?"

"Good, good. How's your League Challenge going?" Bill smiled.

"Wonderful! I just got the Marsh Badge!" Lillie grinned.

"Congratulations!" Bill hugged her again, "Oh there's a letter for you on the table. From Alola. A girl called Moon."

Lillie's eyes lit up at that and she grabbed it off the table thanking Bill as she did and headed to her room. She sat cross legged on the bed and opened up the envelope. Both a letter and a photo fell out. She picked up the photo first, then the letter.

_Photograph: Moon in Mount Lanakila looking as though she was about to slip on the ice. Her Crabominable was trying to catch her fall, and her Oricorio (who Moon must have been holding right before the picture was taken) was flying out of her arms. Moon's face was one of complete anguish, filled with both the anticipation of the pain she'd feel once she hit the ice, and the worry that Oricorio was going to be hurt as well. Primarina was trying to catch Oricorio. Salazzle looked like she was going to melt the ice with her flamethrower, possibly hoping that hitting the wet dirt would be easier on everyone involved than the ice would._

_Hi Lillie!_

_First off, you're probably wondering what in the world is going on in the picture I sent you. To be honest, I only took the picture because if I just described it to you, you'd never believe me, because the story is just ridiculous. Or maybe it's not, I don't know. Maybe I'm just overthinking it cause it seemed so ridiculous to me. Or something like that. And don't worry, I'll get to the picture, but I want to save the best part of this letter for last! Ha! I'm funny, right? Right? I try._

_Second, how have you been? Everyone misses you a lot, though I have to admit I miss you a little bit more than everyone else. So, uh, yeah. What are you up to? Are you enjoying Kanto? Did you get to meet Bill and is he helping your mom? Have you gotten your first Pokémon? What's your team like? I have so many questions for you! Anyway, I was also supposed to say to you that Hau and the professors say hi. They really miss you! They've asked me to send you their questions in my letters and they're gathering them up for you. I asked them why they don't just send you letters themselves and they told me they didn't want to overwhelm you so they thought it best that we send it all in one single letter, and I guess I can't argue with that logic. You are going to be a busy girl, after all. Teehee!_

_Anyway, on to the story in the photo. So, ever since I became champion I've just been working on filling up my Pokédex for Professor Kukui, and I was in Mount Lanakila to catch a few Poké and fill a few pages. Everything was going according to plan when out of nowhere the largest Drampa I had ever seen flew out from behind that large rock in the cave and threw me off guard and slipped on the ice. I had been holding onto Oricorio as I was going through the cave, so when I slipped, she went flying. In my haste I found the first three Pokéballs I could find, which happened to be Crabominable, Salazzle and Primarina. Crabominable, being the bulkiest, went under me cause he knew he could take my weight on him, and Primarina went the other way to save Oricorio. Salazzle thought of the first thing she could (and no, she actually did not end up melting the entirety of Mount Lanakila, Crabominable and Primarina saved us. I also caught the Drampa!_

_And yes, Rotom took the picture._

_Hope to hear from you soon!  
Moon_

Lillie wiped her eyes a bit after realizing that yes, she was crying at the words on the page. She was missed, and very much so. She set the letter on her bed and headed to her desk to write a reply.

Before mailing it off, she also included a photo. One she had taken for her right before she flew back home to Bill's.

_Photograph: Lillie sitting at the fountain in Celadon City surrounded by her team. She was leaning up against her Charizard, and she had a Gengar on her other side. There was a Vileplume and a Raichu in front of her, a Starmie splashed around in the water of the fountain, and a Butterfree was flying right over Lillie's head. Lillie had the biggest smile on her face, Charizard was showing off with a little burst of flame coming out of its mouth. Gengar's tongue was sticking out, and Vileplume and Raichu were both smiling as well. Starmie's gem even seemed to glow a little brighter than usual._

_Moon!_

_Oh it was so good to hear from you! I thought you guys had all but forgotten about me since I left for Kanto, since you know you were living your lives and everything, but it's such a relief to know you guys are missing me because I am missing you guys so much too! I've settled up at Bill's house and he's so kind to let us stay since he's helping Mother and all. And he's really helping her out. He has a machine he built years and years ago that desplices the human and Pokémon DNA. He used it on Mother and while she's still weak, she doesn't have any traces of the Nihilego in her anymore. So right now she's just recovering at Bill's house, and I've been exploring Kanto. Yes, yes I did go to Professor Oak (and told him his cousin says hi!) and got myself a Charmander as soon as I got off the island. He was just the cutest thing and I named him Fireball! (And having him there to fly me around Kanto reminds me of the Charizard from the ride pager so it makes me feel a little more at home!)_

_I got a nice man in Celadon City to take a picture of my team for me. There's Fireball, and then my Gengar. His name is Spooky. There's also Flora my Vileplume, and Sparky my Raichu. Above my head is Flutter my Butterfree, and in the water is Starry, my Starmie. My team has been through so much with me! We just beat the sixth gym and she put up a fight but Flutter and Spooky tag teamed her and took her out! (I'm learning type effectiveness and everything! It's all so fascinating!) We're about to head to Cinnabar Island and take on the seventh gym. I heard he used fire types so Starry should be able to take him on single-handedly._

_I'd love to complete my Pokédex like you are, but there are so many more Pokémon here than in Alola. Professor Oak tells me that once I beat the Elite Four here, I get access to some place called the Sevii Islands where I can find so many more Pokémon, including ones from Johto and Hoenn! I'll try to do it but I don't think I'm going to be in Kanto long enough to finish, cause once Mother is well we're heading back to Alola._

_I miss you bunches and bunches!  
Lillie_


	2. Beaches (Or Pseudo Beaches)

Lillie was feeling a little deflated after losing to Blaine, and just wanted to sink into her bed and sleep for three days. She opened the door to the house and slumped on a kitchen chair.

Bill frowned. "A loss?"

She nodded.

"Well I got another letter from Miss Moon for you, that should cheer you up!" he handed her the envelope.

It immediately cheered her up.

_Photograph: Moon's Primarina playing in Melemele Sea, surrounded by Finneon and Corsola. A Mareanie lurked in the background. Oricorio and Lycanroc were playing in the sand on the shoreline near Primarina. Hau was with them, his Raichu and Leafeon helping Oricorio and Lycanroc make a sand castle. Hau's Komala was, as usual, sleeping off to the side. Moon's Salazzle was lounging nearby, enjoying the sun, looking like it wanted to have a flamethrower contest with Hau's Incineroar. Their Crabominables were engagining in a game of "Punch Me, Punch You." Hau was laughing at the Crabominables, especially since it looked like Moon's was winning the game._

_Hey there Lillie!_

_I was so glad to hear from you! I love your team! It's very balanced and perfect for Kanto. When we see each other again, we really need to have a battle, you have some good counters to my team as well! I would have picked the same team if I had started my journey in Kanto, or at the very least picked the same types of Pokémon. I'd say I'm starting to miss Kanto, but Alola is my home now. I would miss it if I left._

_I hope you like the picture. I was hanging out with Hau and the picture almost took itself, it was the perfect shot. And since I was with Hau, he gave me a few questions to ask you: the standard how's your journey going? How's your team? He also wanted to know what your favorite memory of your Kanto journey is. He's very interested in traveling himself, and I feel he's going to leave soon too, so he's wanting to learn as much as he can about the rest of the world before he leaves. I hope you come back before he does, though._

_I really miss you bunches too. I don't know what it is, but I can't stop thinking about you. I guess it's just because I've never had, well, a best friend. I was always such a loner before I came to Alola, and you were one of the first two people to call me a friend, the other being Hau. That's the only thing I can think of, I guess. That I miss my best friend._

_Enough of me being sappy, wow you've beaten six gyms already! You're breezing through the gyms. I guess you'd need to since you only have a short amount of time in Kanto. But, even if you don't finish, you still got very far, and I'm proud of you!_

_Hopefully by the time you get this letter, you'll have made it all the way to the Elite Four! Can you imagine that, us both being Champions of different regions? That'd be something, wouldn't it? You wouldn't be the only one who could say their best friend was a League Champion._

_I look forward to your letters now, I love to hear about your adventures, and so does everyone else because I tell them all about them._

_I miss you bunches and bunches more!  
Moon_

The letter definitely perked her up, and she realized that she couldn't let a loss get her down. She couldn't let herself down, cause she would secretly be letting Moon down. And we couldn't have that.

She flew to Fuschia City, then wrote her letter in one of the rest houses in the Pal Park.

_Photograph: Lillie's team sitting on the shoreline connecting Fuschia City and Route 19 (which was the closest thing to a beach Kanto had, really). Vileplume was sitting on Starmie's back, and Charizard looked like he was shaking his head at Vileplume (and by extension, Starmie for allowing it to happen in the first place). Raichu was trying burying Gengar in the sand, but Butterfree was flapping her wings to create a gust effect to blow the sand off of Gengar. Butterfree was giggling, and Raichu was at that point of annoyance where he was getting ready to give Butterfree a Thunderbolt to the face._

_Moon!_

_I had to try to mimic your photo, but Kanto doesn't have as good of beaches as Alola._

_Thank you so much for your kind words, it means a lot to me for someone like you to be proud of me, cause I'll be honest I've always looked up to you, from the moment we met and you saved Nebby... I guess I mean Lunala. You know what I mean. I'm rambling too. I'm writing this after recovering from Blaine's gym. He was tougher than I thought and he actually took my team down. So I'm taking a bit of a break and training up the team before I try again. Did you ever lose to anyone during your trials?_

_Tell Hau to stop asking questions that you've already asked me! Haha! Does he pay attention when you tell everyone about what I've written you, or is he too busy thinking about malasadas? Cause you know you can already tell him about my journey and my team. But as for the third question. My favorite memory though? I don't have just one. There's obviously when I was given Fireball, and when I caught Flutter. When I beat my first gym, and when I beat my last. Every Pokémon I've caught and every trainer I've battled. It's all lumped up into one massive memory. So I don't know how I could pick just one._

_So, I know you didn't ask, but I wanted to let you know my mother is doing better so she might be cleared to come back to Alola soon. So I really need to hurry and finish with these gyms before she's ready to go home, though if she's well enough to travel alone, as much as I want to come back as soon as I can, I might let her go back on her own and then come back once I finish. I don't know yet. Maybe. We'll see. Cause while I miss everyone and want to come back, I also want to finish my challenge. Though maybe... we could come back here together and I could finish with you?_

_You consider me your best friend? Wow. I know how you feel. I was so isolated before I escaped Aether Foundation, you and Hau were my first real friends too. And you can be as sappy as you want, cause I feel the same way about you. I can't stop thinking about you, I miss you more than everyone else (but don't tell them that). You're the one I want to see the most when I get back. I hope you're there when I get off the ferry._

_You're my favorite,  
Lillie_


	3. Babies and Badges

Lillie arrived back at the cottage, and Bill was actually out for a change. That was a good sign, it meant that her mother was able to be left alone. She checked the mail on her way in, and separated the letter she had gotten from Moon from the rest. She put the main stack on the table and smiled as she greeted Lusamine. To her surprise, Lusamine actually greeted her back. It was progress.

She headed to her room and opened Moon's letter.

_Photograph: Moon and Hau sitting near the shrubbery outside the Battle Royale Dome. They were sharing Malasadas and Moon had an egg in her hands that looked like it was about ready to hatch. Hau's Raichu and Moon's Oricorio were hovering nearby, watching for the egg to hatch. Moon and Hau were also anxious for the hatching._

_Photograph: The same scene a few moments later, except by this point the egg had hatched, revealing a Snubbull. The egg shell was still half on, and there was a bit of shell on the top of the baby Snubbull's head. Hau and Moon were grinning, and Raichu and Oricorio were excited too. The Snubbull was a bit confused looking, having just hatched._

_Lillie!_

_I couldn't decide which of these two pictures was better, so I ended up sending you both! Hee! I was working on my Pokédex so I was breeding a few of the Pokémon I'd caught. Snubbull here was the first one I'd gotten a picture of right as she'd hatched, it was so cool to have documented. It was also Hau's first time watching a hatching, so I wanted to preserve his genuine reactions. I wish I had had Rotom take more pictures though, because a series of pictures of all the stages of hatching would be so cool. Next time, then. I'll have to remember that._

_I wish you had been here to see the hatching for real, you would have really enjoyed it I think. Have you had a chance to breed any Pokémon yet, or are you waiting until you beat the League before you do any of that? I know I didn't do any breeding until I beat the league. There was just too much else to do before hand that I didn't have the time, so I can understand if you haven't started yet either. Have you beaten the seventh gym yet? I have faith in you, you've become such a great trainer, Lillie!_

_To answer your question, yeah of course I've lost battles before. Don't tell you me you thought that I went through my Island Challenge undefeated! Because I definitely did not. I had to attempt Nanu's Grand Trial about three times, and I battled Kiawe's Totem twice. So yeah, I didn't go through the Island Challenge just breezing through it without bumps, I don't think anyone ever did. No one is perfect, so don't let it get you down that you lost one battle. Just train up, try again, and you'll get it. Don't you worry about that! You'll get it!_

_It's crazy how much I miss you, Lillie. You just mean so much to me. I ache to have you here some days, when something good happens to me, or I need a shoulder to cry on when something bad happens. When I really start to miss you, I add Lunala to my party and continue my adventures. I have it hold the Poké Doll you gave me so it would always be safe. I really hope you get to come home soon. I can't wait to see you in person again, Lillie._

_You're my most favorite,  
Moon_

Lillie was tearing up, reading the letter. Moon always knew what to say, and she knew exactly how she wanted to respond. She regained her composure and started on a response.

_Photograph: Lillie in front of her team beaming proudly as she held the Volcano Badge in her hand. They were outside the Cinnabar Island gym. Her Starmie was front and center, having been the VIP of the battle. Her Charizard and Vileplume were grinning, and her Butterfree was in the middle of a loop-de-loop in the sky above them. Her Raichu was bouncing up and down excitedly, and her Gengar was making a face with its tongue out as is its trademark. Blaine, surprisingly still the gym leader, was in the shot as well, his hand on Lillie's shoulder in congratulations._

_Moon!!!_

_Yes, yes I did beat the seventh gym! Thank you for asking, and thank you for the kind words! I had beaten the gym by the time I got your letter, but the words will still help me with the rest of my journey, and I treasure them. I raised up my team a little, and Starry took his team on singlehandedly this time! I was so proud of it! The rest of the team was so happy too, and I had to get a picture taken because it was such a big victory for me! I hope you like the picture._

_I should have known that even you wouldn't have been perfect, but I guess I look up to you to the point that I put you on a pedestal. You're such an inspiration to me, you know? You're the whole reason I'm doing this, and I know I've probably already told you this, but it bears repeating. I used to hate battling, used to hate seeing Pokémon hurt because of all the experiments that my mother did on Pokémon once she went crazy, so I never wanted to see Pokémon in pain anymore. But I realized that the Pokémon don't get that hurt during battles, and they appreciate it because it makes them get stronger. And that was all thanks to you._

_I have wanted to start breeding, but you're right, there's just so much to do before you become champion that I just don't have the time! I wanna breed Fireball, and pass the babies along to other young trainers since Charmanders are so rare. I also want to breed Sparky and evolve the babies while I'm here and bring them back to Alola because I think there are a lot of people back home who have never seen a Kantonian Raichu. I know I'd never seen one before I evolved Sparky! They're similar, but quite different, the two different forms of Raichu, you know?_

_It's crazy to think that my journey through Kanto is coming to an end. It seems like only yesterday when I stepped off the boat in Vermillion City, that Bill was waiting there to greet us letting us know that he had a warm meal and a bed for us. Like only yesterday that Bill escorted me to Pallet Town so Professor Oak could give me Fireball. But it's been quite some time, almost a year. It doesn't seem real._

_And I've missed you every day of it, Moon._

_You mean so much to me,  
Lillie_


	4. Confessions

Lillie was packing up to head back to Alola when Bill dropped one more letter on her desk. "From Moon," he told her.

_Photograph: Moon standing in front of the entrance to Mahalo Trail, the spot she first met Lillie, alone. It was sunset, and the setting sun just enveloped her and made her smile brighter than ever. She was standing off to the left side of the photo, her left hand curled up in what looked to be half a heart. In her right hand she held up a sign, "Lillie you're my whole world." It looked to be set up that way on purpose, that Moon was trying to tell Lillie something, and that she was expecting an answer from Lillie in her next letter._

_Lillie,_

_I don't know how else to tell this to you, so I'll just be up front about it. I love you. I love you so very, very much. I love you more than I ever loved anyone before. I love you so much and that explains why you're so special to me, I knew it had to be something more than just that you were my best friend. I mean, you are my best friend, I'm not saying you're not. But you're more than that. I want to hold your hand, and take you on dates, and just spend as much time as I can with you._

_It's so crazy to think about, that I love you. That I love anyone the way I do you. My heart flutters when I think of you, and my stomach does little flips when I come home to see you've written me another letter. I've kept every single one in a special box, next to the lens case and the lipsticks you gave me. Near the leaf I picked up off the ground on Exeggutor Island, before we started to get rained on. Beside everything I have that reminds me of you. Because I like to be reminded of you._

_I also know now why it made me sadder than everyone else when you left, why I had wanted to badly to jump on that boat with you and follow you to Kanto. I didn't want to be apart from you. I didn't want you to go away. And I never want to be apart from you again. I hope you're coming home soon, so I get to see you in person again. I miss you so much it hurts, and I love you so much my heart aches. Please tell me you're coming home soon so I can actually be with you._

_I mean, everyone misses you, I'm not going to deny that, but it seems like I miss you more than everyone else. I cried myself to sleep the first night after you left, because it hurt so much that you weren't around anymore. At the time I didn't know why I was so upset (and you're the first person I've ever told anyone that I did this), but now I realize what it is. And I'm more than okay with it, as long as you are of course._

_Do you feel the same way? Do you love me too, Lillie?_

_I love you,  
Moon_

_Lillie had been wanting this, had dreamed of this, had realized this was what she desired from the moment she stepped off the boat in Vermillion. She knew the mail would get to Moon quicker than her cruise ship ride, so before they embarked for Vermillion, she wrote one last letter._

__Photograph: Lillie standing in front of Bill's cottage, off to the right hand side, toward the lake it was built near. She held up her right hand curled up just like Moon's, so that when you put the two photos together, they made a heart. She held up a similar sign to Moon's, stating, "You're my universe, Moon." The I's were dotted with hearts, and there was a picture of the two of them holding hands off in the corner. There were also more hearts placed randomly around the drawing. Lillie's smile was bigger than it had ever been, it could have lit a room._ _

__Moon,_ _

__I was packing up to come home when I got your letter, and because I knew the mail gets to you faster than the ferry, I had to respond right away and get this out before I left. I could have just told you in person, but I wanted you know as soon as you possibly could. I've read your letter about seven times already, and I still keep reading it over and over again as I write this reply. It still doesn't seem real. You love me! You! Love me! I keep having to repeat it to make sure it's real._ _

__And yes, I love you too! I love you so much! I really, really love you! I've known it since I stepped off the boat in Vermillion, when my heart felt heavy and I got a little choked up. I blamed it on the state my mother was in when we left, I blamed it on the anticipation of becoming a real Pokémon trainer. I blamed it on everything but the truth: that I missed the one person who had made me smile in a long time, the one person who inspired me to be a better person. The one person who never stopped believing in me._ _

__And I was there right beside you, and of course I know now that it was because I loved you too, because I needed you too. Because I wanted to protect you and make sure you were safe and happy. And that's all I ever want for you, for you to be safe and happy. Hopefully with me._ _

__I realize now, thanks to your letter, that you were showing me how much you loved me. And I thank you. And I love you. And I'm going to be home soon and yes of course you can hold my hand and go on dates, and even kiss me if you want. I wouldn't mind. I'd really like it a lot. You better be prepared to never let me go once I step off that boat._ _

__I love you too,  
Lillie_ _


	5. There's No Place Like Home, And Home Is With You

Lillie stepped off the boat and looked around the harbor. So many faces ready to greet her, their smiles infectious and causing her to do the same. She slipped her backpack strap back on her shoulder and ran into Professor Burnet's awaiting arms. "Professor Burnet! I missed you so much!" She cried.

"Oh Lillie, I missed you too. We all did. Welcome home, sweetie," Burnet smiled as she let her go to greet everyone else. Hau was there, and Professor Kukui. She hugged both of them before looking around for another face. "Guys?"

"Yes Lillie?" Professor Kukui asked.

"Where's Moon?" Lillie asked, tears forming in her eyes. Moon was the one she had wanted to see the most, and she wasn't here.

"She wanted to be here, but she said she had a special homecoming planned for you and was still working on it. I'm supposed to bring you to her in a little bit. Don't worry, she didn't forget about you," Professor Kukui told her with another hug. "You really mean a lot to her, you know?"

Lillie nodded, the last of Moon's letters, the one where she said that she loved her, that she actually loved her, was clutched in her hands. That's why it stung when Lillie wasn't there, that maybe Moon had been lying about her feelings. But she trusted Professor Kukui, and knew that he would never lie to her.

Hau was the next to greet her, pulling her into a huge bear hug. "We have to get malasadas some time, maybe tomorrow since Moon seems to have you occupied tonight."

Lillie nodded with a smile. "Yes, of course! I'd love to!"

Hau hugged her again. "You should get going, the professor is gonna take you to Mahalo Trail."

"Mahalo Trail?" Lillie asked. What did Moon have planned? That's where they first met, where Moon had saved Nebby the first time? Where they were blessed with the presence of Tapu Koko. "What is Moon planning there?"

"I dunno," Hau shrugged. "She wouldn't tell us, wanted to keep it a surprise."

Professor Kukui called out to Lillie. "C'mon, Moon's waiting for you!"

\---

Professor Kukui walked with Lillie to the entrance of Mahalo Trail from Iki Town and placed his hand on her shoulder. "This is the end of the line for me," he chuckled, "Moon specifically asked that you come the rest of the way alone. I don't know what she's got going on, but it must be special. She's been planning it for weeks."

Lillie nodded and walked through the entrance. She gasped. In the sky were a whole herd of Volbeat (a Pokémon she had heard of but never really seen, since they're not native to Alola or Kanto, and she never made it to the Sevii Islands) lighting up the area. A blanket with a picnic dinner was in the middle of the ring of Volbeat, and Moon was sitting on the blanket. Lillie moved to sit across from her. "How did you...?"

Moon chuckled. She had talked to Anabel who was able to catch her a bunch from her native Hoenn. "You mean the Volbeat? As Champion I have some connections, and a friend of mine brought them to me from Hoenn."

"Wow," Lillie smiled. "That's awesome."

Moon greeted her properly now with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home, Lillie. I missed you. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there to greet you at the harbour, but my friend was running late with the Volbeat so I was stuck waiting here for her." Moon said the last part with a bit of a chuckle.

Lillie chuckled as well. "I would be lying if I didn't say I was upset when I didn't see you, but Hau and Professor Kukui told me what was going on and it did make me feel a bit better."

Moon smiled, leaning across the picnic basket to kiss her cheek again. "Was it worth it?" she asked.

Lillie looked around again. "Yes it was."

Moon couldn't wipe the smile out of her face. "You must be starving, I know those ships don't have the best of food."

Lillie nodded and took a sandwich from the basket. "And I was too excited to eat anyway," she giggled.

* * *

After dinner, Moon watched as Lillie laid on the blanket, watching the stars. She wanted to rest her head on Lillie's shoulder, but even with them confessing to each other in their letters, she was hesitant to do anything "couple-y" with Lillie. She just laid beside her, watching her. She looked so cute studying the stars. Moon's stomach did flips as she watched, hearing Lillie talk about the stars, the constellations, and the stories she hadn't already told her about her adventures in Kanto. Moon moved to kiss her cheek again, it was the most she could muster up the courage to do at that point, but Lillie turned her head at that exact moment, probably to ask Moon a question, and their lips met.

Lillie was stunned by the kiss at first, but because she had wanted something like it from the moment she had first read Moon's confession letter, she smiled into the kiss and kissed back. Once they pulled away she wrapped her arms around Moon and pushed her close to her. "If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just told me so."

Moon was as red as a Shiny Gyarados. "I was worried about how you'd react."

"You told me you loved me in a letter," Lillie smiled, "And I responded with the same thing. Why would I react badly to you kissing me? I kinda really want it, you know."

Moon laughed and kissed her again, properly this time. "I should have known better."

"Yeah you should have," Lillie smiled. "Hey I have an idea! Let's go flying!"

"That sounds great!" Moon pulled out her ride pager, and Lillie let Charizard out of his ball.

_Photograph: Moon and Lillie in the sky on Charizards. Moon on the Ride Pager Charizard, and for once it allowed her to ride without the safety gear because it knew this was a special moment. Lillie was on her Charizard. The Charizards were as close to each other as possible, to allow for the girls to get close. The two girls were kissing, their grins apparent. Oricorio and Butterfree were also flying around. The Volbeat and the rest of the girls' teams were just visible from the ground, cheering. Even the Charizards were smiling a bit, happy for the two trainers riding on their backs._


End file.
